Of Flowers and Their Meanings
by Angel'sHarper
Summary: The resemblences that can be found between a person and a flower can be startling, but so revealing in the same instance. BoyxBoy pairings as well as others, Don't like then don't read. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

><p>Naruto was once given a bouquet of Orange Iris'. The satin petals of the vibrate blooms tickled whiskered cheeks as he inhaled the perfume they exuded, noting that the faint scent of Heather lingered with it. Looking up from the bundle in his arms, Naruto sought out the sender of his gift. When no one was revealed he shugged before walking back into his office, not knowing that for the rest of his days as Rokudaime Hokage, he would find an Orange Iris on his desk. Nor would he ever find out the meaning of his daily gift.<p>

_Orange Iris'- Inspiration, Promises, and Valor._

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha had a secret. One that no one was to find out. In the depths of the Uchiha grounds was a small plot of Purple Heather. The soothing slightly sweet scent permeated the Uchiha grounds. It reminded him of his lonely past, even though he had never truly been alone. He had just been to stubborn to see it. Beside the bushels of Heather grew another flower, this one more vibrant, to thank and honor his inspiration. Now this little garden stood as a tribute to the decisions he had made and the lessons he had learned from them.<p>

_Purple Heather- Solitude and Rectifing Mistakes_

* * *

><p>Sakura had always been at the top of her classes. She was smart and she knew it, but once upon a time she would have gladly traded it for beauty. Now she no longer wishes that so, taking great pride in her knowledge of the medical field. As she sits on her porch, she looks at the tree that has been growing in her yard for the past three years. She can't help but think that the Cherry Blossom Tree compliments the deep purple flowers that surround it perfectly<em>.<em>

_Cherry Blossoms- Education and Feminine Beauty._

* * *

><p>It is well known that Sai loves to paint, but what is not is that his favorite things to paint are flowers. It is also well known that Sai's emotional underdevelopment can lead to humorous situations. So when Sai donates a painting to the Yamanaka Flower Shop, everyone thinks it fitting that he painted a field of Larkspur.<p>

_Larkspur- Humor and Emotion_

* * *

><p>Kakashi is not always the late, absent-minded, pervert people percieve him to be. On many occasions he has tried to teach lessons of value and wisdom. So when he arrives home one day and finds an Aloe plant in the windowsill, he can't help but smile beneath his mask and wonder if a touch of ocean blue would look good in the bedroom.<p>

_Aloe- Wisdom and Integrity_

* * *

><p>Iruka has always had the reputaion of a saint with limitless amounts of patiance. He had always tried his best to be a good role model for his students and to never lose his temper with them. But it wasn't until he arrived home late one night to discover a beautiful blue Delphinium on his nightstand did he realize that people really admired him for doing it.<p>

_Delphinium- Heavenly Qualities and Patiance_

* * *

><p>Whenever Ino got in a new shipment of flowers for her shop she always took the longest to set up the Orchids, and when ever she did, she always made sure to set them up next to the painting that had been donated to her shop. Something about the way the pale purple Orchids looked next to the softly colored Larkspur just seemed to fit. She didn't know if it was the refined air the Orchids seemed to give off or something else entirely, she just knew it worked.<p>

_Orchid- Beauty and Refinement_

* * *

><p>Shikamaru sometimes doubted his intellagence. He knew he was smart, but was he really has smart as people made him out to be and did it really matter? He had been feeling like this for a while when he received a gift. It was a simple plant, but it didn't take a genius to figure out what it meant. It also didn't take a genius to see the sand in the soil and figure out where it came from. He never did doubt his abilities again.<p>

_Clematis- Intellagence and Cunning_

* * *

><p>Chouji knew that he had never been known to be astheticly pleasing, but he had hoped that he would one day he would find someone who was willing to look past his appearance and see the real him. He had just begun to think that day would never come when he received a delivery of Gladiolus'. At first he had been stumped as to why this flower had been delivered to him, but upon speaking with his friend Ino, he couldn't stop smiling. Perhaps there was hope after all.<p>

_Gladiolus- Strength of Character and Inner Beauty_

* * *

><p>Whenever Hinata thought of flowers she always thought of the first flower she had ever recieved. It was not the brightest or flashiest of flowers, but it was beautiful just the same. She had pressed it between the pages of her favorite poetry book. An innocent little Daisy, still as perfect as the day she'd recieved it from a handsome boy from Sand, and it was still there alongside a simple indigo bloom.<p>

_Daisy- Innocence and Purity_

* * *

><p>Kiba, being from the Inuzuka clan, practically had loyalty bred into him. That is why when he smelled the scent of Lavender on his bug loving friend, he couldn't help but remember the Lavender plant he'd recieved that very morning. But he just smiled and pretended not to notice while he planned on giving his mysterious friend a gift in return.<p>

_Lavender- Loyalty and Dedication_

* * *

><p>Shino secretly prided himself in being able to conceal his eyes for this long. It was not that he was ashamed of their appearance, he simply enjoyed being able to keep it a mystery. So when he recieved a blossoming Lotus plant he knew that someone had uncovered his little mystery at last. He was also not surprised when he saw a knowing glint in his loyal friends eyes the next day. It just simply had to be a coincidence that a Lotus bloom matched his eyes right?<p>

_Lotus- Mysterious and Secrets_

* * *

><p>Lee had always liked the color purple. True, it did go with his forest green jumpsuit since they could be complimentery, but that was not why he liked the color. No, purple went much better with emerald green and pink. Thats why when he saw the deep purple Crocus' surrounding the tree he had planted, he could have wept with joy and youthful energy. Yes, he thought the colors went very well together.<p>

_Crocus- Youthful Happiness_

* * *

><p>Grace and Elegance were two things that Neji had always prided himself in mastering. This was one of the reasons the Hokage had chosen him to be the ambassidor to Sand. Neji had always enjoyed visits to Sand, it was a nice change from Konoha, but when he had discovered Oleander plants infront of a certain Kages home, he began to enjoy them even more.<p>

_Oleander- Grace and Elegance_

* * *

><p>TenTen had never been the delicate type of girl and so her guilty pleasures were not the same as most other young women. While most of her female friends enjoyed a little chocolate or ice cream every now and then, it was not so for TenTen. No, she enjoyed coming up with creative weaponry combinations in her scrools and then testing out their efficiency herself. So when a basket of Tuberose was delivered to her, she couldn't help but smile to herself.<p>

_Tuberose- Dangerous Pleasures_

* * *

><p>Gaara had always been treated like royalty. True, his father was the fourth Kazekage and Gaara had taken his place as the fifth, but that didn't garner him status as royalty in his mind. He had always insisted that people treat him as they would a normal person, but his status as Kazekage and as a Jinchuriki had prevented that. But, when a certain pale eyed ambassidor brought a bouquet of Crown Imperials, he decided that he didn't mind being treated like royalty as much as he thought he had.<p>

_Crown Imperial- Royalty_

* * *

><p>Temari had been known as the Desert Princess long before her career as a shinobi. She, however, never approved of this title. In the desert you showed your worth with endurance and bravery, not sophistication and class. Thats why when she found a Cactus in full bloom in the shade of her steps, she vowed to continue being a Sand shinobi, and not the princess people made her out to be.<p>

_Cactus- Endurance and Bravery_

* * *

><p>Kankuro had always enjoyed the simple things. True, his outfit and shinobi style were anything but simple, but perhaps that is why he like the simpler things in life. So when he recieved a small indigo colored Violet, he knew that he had been right in his choice between simple and flashy, because the simple Violet he had recieved was the perfect compliment to the little white bloom he'd given to a certain Konoha heiress only days before.<p>

_Violet- Simplicity and Modesty_

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it because I'm actually very proud of this story. Fun Fact! Delphinium is Latin for Dolphin so I had to throw it in there for Iruka! It just fit so absolutely perfect! Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
